favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
GPPC10
Where Is It? A New Dress Up Key! (どこどこ？新たなドレスアップキー！ Doko Doko? Aratana Doresu Appu Kī!?) is the tenth episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:April 5, 2015 *Previous:Episode 9 *Next:Episode 11 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Major Events *Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, and Cure Twinkle gain three new Dress Up Keys: the Rose Key, the Ice Key, and the Luna Key respectively. *The Cures reveal their identities to Yui when they transform in front of her. *The Cures perform their attacks together for the first time. *The Cures meet Dyspear for the first time. *The Crystal Princess Rods are seen for the first time. Synopsis Kanata inform the group that there a Dress Up keys located somewhere in the academy to which he refer as "florish dream" and they search around but there nothing and they meet Shirogane and tells them to sleep and they saw a golden key with Shirogane and they follow her tomorrow. The next day, Haruka left without telling Yui and follow Shirogane to the forest. later, Close was angry of how he lost to the Cures. The Cures follow Shirogane but nowhere to be found and Haruka stumble across the hidden passage that lead to the Rose Garden that look like Hope Kingdom. They found a windmill and enter and saw those name and Shirogane discover them and reveal that only who graduated can enter. She use her key and open the window and the wall are glowing and reveal to be Dress Up Keys. Yui had been following them and saw Close and warn them. The light from the wall stop glowing and Close use the graduated student to create a windmill Zetsuborg, which trapped Shirogane inside. Yui's leg sprain and the trio have no choice but to reveal their identities as Pretty Cure to protect her. Flora use Floral Tourbilion but it resist because it trapped many dream and they try to hit it but they injured and ensnare. The trio used their determination to protect peoples' dream and they use their attack together and defeat Zetsuborg. Back in the windmill, they were gladly that Shirogane is unharm and the wall is glowing and they received a new Elegant Dress Up Keys: Rose, Ice and Luna Keys. Close become frustrated for his another failure and Dyspear deem him useless and appear in front of him via water's reflection, the Cures were shocked to see her. In the forest of Hope Kingdom, Kanata discover the Crystal Princess Rod and send them to the Cures. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Puff *Aroma *Close *Zetsuborg *Dyspear *Yui Nanase *Shirogane *Prince Kanata Trivia *This episode reveals that Minami's brother's name is Wataru Kaido, and that he originally went to Noble Academy before her. *Shu Imagawa and Naoto Koshiba were added to the opening. *The sponsor cards were different in this episode, one with Cure Flora and the other with the Cures' power-up forms in the All Stars movie. *Minami is seen in her casual clothes for the first time. *This episode marks the first time in this season where Floral Tourbillon fails to purify the Zetsuborg. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode